


After A Hard Day's Work

by kinkymastermind (writingcreature)



Series: H50 Ficlets [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Need, Tension, mcdanno, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/kinkymastermind
Summary: Ficlet inspired by the first picture of the set. Sometimes you just can't help it.





	After A Hard Day's Work

 

Danny was casting longing gazes at Steve while tall, dark, and handsome did a photoshoot for the HPD-Charity-Calendar 2018.  
  
He couldn’t get it out of his mind what had just happened a few hours ago. His emotions were in turmoil as his thoughts wandered back to last night …  
  
After a long hot day in the surveillance van, Danny was happy to get rid of the sticky clothes and jump in the shower. Unfortunately, his furnace had died a sudden death, and he got the shock of his life when he was hit by a spray of cold water. Screaming in falsetto and then cursing a blue streak, he turned off the water, fetched a towel which he slung around his waist, and called Steve.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Danny showed up at Steve’s doorstep. The tension between them that had built up in the van during the whole day was still lingering.  
  
Danny brushed past Steve, mumbling, “Thanks, for having me.”  
  
“No problem,” Steve replied, his voice a notch deeper than usual.  
  
“Knock yourself out, the shower is all yours,” he added on his way to the kitchen to get them two Longboards.  
  
Danny felt drawn to his friend like a moth to a flame, so he followed him instead of heading to the bathroom. He watched Steve’s every move including the play of his muscles that was enhanced by the tight tee he wore.  
  
They had been horsing around in the van, and at some point, they came so close to each other that they could feel the heat from their bodies and the arousal that took hold of them. Both knew that there was more between them than just friendship, so the tension grew stronger and stronger. It was Kono who opened the van’s door which made them jump out of their skins and realize how close they were to … to what?  
  
“Danny, you okay?” Steve asked as he discovered the distant look on his friend’s face.  
  
He jolted him back to reality with this question. “Yes, of course. I should go and take a shower.” Danny turned on his heel and bit his lower lip. Dammit, he felt caught. His body showed the same reaction like in the van. He couldn’t get away from Steve fast enough.  
  
What Danny didn’t know was that Steve had also been thinking about him since he got home. He could feel the longing, almost like an itch that had to be scratched. Yes, he and Danny were friends, very good friends. Still, it was more than that. There was more about Danny Williams. He kept replaying what had happened earlier in the van until Kono showed up. Steve was confused, and goosebumps rose on his arms. A shiver of pure lust ran up and down his spine, and he had to grind his teeth to keep his physical response under control.  
  
The tension was definitely thick enough to be cut with a knife. The imagination of naked Danny in his bathroom also didn’t help him, not to lose it. He made a decision and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
The faucet released a hard spray of steaming hot water. Danny let it pound down on him, as he stood there for some time before he began to soap up. He washed away the day’s grime but not his feelings for Steve.  
  
As if on cue, Danny met his friend’s gaze over the half-misted glass door, and a jolt of lust shot through his body. They needed no words. Both knew what seemed to be inevitable. The shower door opened, and their chests barreled into each other. Steve took Danny’s face into his palms and covered his lips with a scorching, consuming kiss. Their tongues explored their mouths, greedily. Only minutes later, Danny dropped to his knees. Steve’s hips rolled in encouragement and all too soon, Danny’s mouth closed around his partner’s cock…

 


End file.
